falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Aradesh
|affiliation =シェーディ・サンド NCR |role =シェーディ・サンドの長 NCR創設者 |rank =President |location =Shady Sands entrance |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Stop the Radscorpions |actor =Tony Shalhoub |special = |tag skills = First Aid: 48 |derived =Experience Points: 250 Hit Points: 60 Armor Class: 12 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 175 Melee Damage: 4 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =ARADESH.MSG |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Aradesh is the leader of Shady Sands in 2161, and has remained so since its founding in 2142. He is the father of Tandi, the founder and first President of the New California Republic. Background Aradesh is a good man who's genuinely concerned about his people and their problems. He may be a bit suspicious of the Vault Dweller at first, and can seem a bit paranoid, but that's because he distrusts all outsiders, and it is possible to earn his trust.Fallout Official Survival Guide Vault 15 Aradesh was originally a Vault 15 dweller, a sister vault of Vault 13. His multicultural accent and appearance are attributed to living in Vault 15, which housed the social experiment of incorporating people of diverse cultural backgrounds. However, Aradesh left the vault with the other dwellers following a disastrous attack by raiders. Along with a few other exiled inhabitants of the vault, he ventured out into the wastes, looking for a place to begin anew. New Frontiers Soon after the attack, Aradesh founded the humble community of Shady Sands using a G.E.C.K. in 2142. He then led the community with a steady, guiding hand, reinforcing the slightly xenophobic attitudes of the townsfolk, aiming to make it a completely self-sufficient community, and keep it that way. Initially, he greeted the Vault Dweller with reserve, but after he removed the radscorpion threat and later saved his daughter from the Khans, he welcomed him openly in the community. Broad horizons were opening up for the small town. Founding NCR Aradesh (along with Seth and Tandi), would later start laying the foundations for the New California Republic, with him being elected as its first president. Soon after, inspired by the Vault Dweller's legacy, Aradesh and Seth began searching for Vault 13. However, during one of their expeditions they disappeared and were proclaimed dead. Afterwards, his daughter took her father's position of President, guiding the NCR to a brighter, safer future. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Rescue Tandi from the Raiders: Aradesh's daughter has been kidnapped by some Khans. He wants the Vault Dweller to rescue her. * Stop the Radscorpions: Aradesh tells you that there is a nearby cave that's filled with radscorpions and he's wary that they could cause some damage. Other interactions *He is likely to be among the first non-player characters with a talking head that are encountered. It will be learned quickly that he does not tolerate being lied to. Should the Vault Dweller act rash, refuse to answer questions, or lie about their origins in Vault 13 (excusing the fact that with a high Speech skill it is possible to lie one's way in), Aradesh has no qualms about leading them back to the town borders. This has no real effect on further interactions in the town, as one can return and re-initiate dialogue with Aradesh without negative repercussions. Tell me about Inventory Notes * Aradesh will say that he has never heard about Sands even though he runs the town, if asked as a "Tell-Me-About". The reason would be that the feature does not support spaces. Appearances Aradesh appears in Fallout as a talking head. He is mentioned by Tandi in Fallout 2, and appears on the NCR five dollar bill in Fallout: New Vegas. He is also mentioned briefly in Fallout 4 during Conrad Kellogg's memories. Gallery FO01 NPC Aradesh N.png| "Wanderer, I shall believe you . . . for now. You may enter Shady Sands, but be warned your every move will be watched." FO01 NPC Aradesh G.png| "Ummm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please talk to Razlo. He possesses far more information on these creatures than I." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "As Dharma said, 'Caution is life in troubled times.' Your origin is not the issue. Your intent is." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "We are a very protective community. As Dharma said, 'Many sticks can be broken. A bundle cannot." References de:Aradesh en:Aradesh es:Aradesh hu:Aradesh it:Aradesh pl:Aradesh pt:Aradesh ru:Арадеш sv:Aradesh uk:Арадеш zh:Aradesh Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Shady Sands characters